


As The Guillotine Falls I Stand In The Manacles Of My Sins And Take One Last Look At The Aftermath I've Caused

by SoftChara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted No Mercy Route, No Mercy Route, Songfic, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, well aborted at a time that isn't possible in the actual game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftChara/pseuds/SoftChara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time I, raise a fist to fight. Reach out your hands to me, and let's just disappear.</p>
<p>[The Aftermath (The Guillotine III) Songfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Guillotine Falls I Stand In The Manacles Of My Sins And Take One Last Look At The Aftermath I've Caused

"hey, kid."

Chara looked up through Frisk's eyes and into Sans'. The skeleton was grinning, as always.

"you been keepin' track for me?"

Resigned to the fact they'd be forced to fight, counting was the only thing they voluntarily did anymore.

"That's the expression of someone who's murdered sixteen times."

There was a chuckle on Sans' end.

"let's just get to the point."

\- - -||

_I will stand right by your side. I have made it through the fight._

They knew it'd happen eventually. They watched helplessly as they swung Frisk's arm and their knife gripped harshly in their hand. They watched the blade score a deep wound in Sans' body. They watched the wound begin to seep red. They watched Sans slowly stand and then shuffle off. They turned their head when Sans asked what Papyrus wanted. That was too much.

_Now I'm coming home. Now I'm coming home._

They let the Player puppet them out of the Last Corridor, but their resentment grew and as they neared the Throne Room, they began walking with their own purpose.

They entered the Throne Room, prompting Asgore to turn and face them.

_Yeah, I'm coming home._

"Oh! You must be the one that flower just warned me about."

Chara took a step forward, clutching the Real Knife tightly in Frisk's fist. Asgore's expression became uneasy, but he did not step back in turn, attempting to seem friendly and welcoming.

"Erm.... What kind of monster are you...? Sorry, I cannot tell."

He waited for a response, but none came. After a moment of uneasy silence, Asgore began again.

"Well, we can always-"

Chara cut him off by initiating an encounter. Asgore seemed startled, but tried to hide it behind a disarming demeanor.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight. Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?"

_Yeah, yeah! I'm coming home._

Chara slashed their knife without the Player's input, striking Asgore down with one attack. The Boss Monster clutched his chest in complete surprise, falling to one knee.

"Why.... You...."

He never finished his sentence- he was suddenly surrounded by white bullets. They converged on him, turning him into dust. For a split second, his soul remained, barely holding its form, before it too was destroyed by the white bullets.

In the wake of the shattered soul, Flowey surfaced from the soil.

"See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!"

Flowey continued to babble, slowly diminishing from claims of usefulness to pitiful pleading. Frisk's hand gripped the Real Knife as tightly as Chara could force it to, one last time.

_I'm coming home!_

With a thump, the sharp, dust-covered blade hit the soft ground.

_This is the last time I...._

Flowey started when Frisk's body fell pitifully to the dirt in front of them.

_Raise a fist to fight._

He braced himself when a pair of hands moved to surround him.

_Reach out your hands to me...._

The fingers were surprisingly gentle. Flowey hesitantly looked up into the face of the human to see tears brimming, then overflowing in their eyes.

_And let's just disappear._

Chara sobbed openly, laying their head as close to Flowey as possible as the flower attempted to comfort them.

_Let's just disappear._

**Would you like a True Reset?  
♥ YES / NO **


End file.
